Sebastian's Return
by teddiesxturtles
Summary: Clary's brother returns. Sebastian has a surprise. Jace risks with a power that may be too powerful. enjoy. :D
1. First encounter

**Yo. Here's a new story. I was really bored, so I thought what if Sebastian came back? This isn't connected to my other story: Clarissa Fairchild, a shadowhunter. I hope you enjoy this anyway. By the way, I'm just taking a break first cause if I update like everyday, my story's gonna suck. Oh yeah, there may be some language here, like more that my usual **_**damn**_** or **_**crap**_**. I feel bad for using them already. Ha ha ha. There! I'm warning you already. R & R please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any TMI characters. They belong to Ms. Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**

Clary was breathless. She and Jace had been running through the maze - like Institute. Somewhere on one of its many floors was her brother, Sebastian Verlac, also known as the _real_ Jonathan Christopher. She was grateful that Alec and Isabelle had been there to distract him from coming after her and Jace when they had just barely managed to get away from Sebastian and his _kindjal_ dagger.

_"Well, well. Look who we have here." Came a drawling voice from the door way. "If it isn't my darling sister Clarissa, snuggling with angel boy." Sebastian sneered, his dark eyes at Jace who was looking murderous. "I will enjoy killing you both; you bitch and your stupid boyfriend."_

_Sebastian walked forward, ready to throw the knife. Jace stood up and stepped in front of Clary, clearly in a defensive position. Only when Clary felt his body push against her, she realized that he was pushing her back towards the window. Slowly, making sure that Sebastian wouldn't notice, she walked backwards, feeling her way to the glass._

_"Why so quiet you two?" Sebastian stopped walking; his face was a look of amusement. "Don't you want to know how I survived?"_

_Clary froze making Jace hit her. "I only know how you got in, Jonathan. You did it the same way you got into Alicante didn't you? The Institute granted you instant access because you are a shadowhunter regardless of your being part Greater Demon. All you had to say was '__I am Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. I am one of the Clave.' La la la."_

_Jace looked back at her with disbelief in his eyes. Clary shook her head and motioned for him to pay attention to Sebastian._

_"Thank you Clary for that informative notion. Now __demon boy," Jace taunted. "How did you survive? As I can recall, I left you for dead in the river of the valley. Daddy Valentine killed me because he needed blood for the summoning." Clary shuddered at the memory of watching Jace die and not being able to do anything. "Who could blame him really, for choosing to use my blood instead of yours? A half – demon child. You're as pathetic as the Downworlders Valentine tried to destroy."_

_Sebastian looked furious. "Shut up, SHUT UP!" He flung the dagger. Jace pulled Clary out of the way and into a dive towards the floor as the blade struck home into the wall. Its hilt jiggled slightly. Sebastian exhaled._

_"After you and Isabelle left, I felt like I was going to die. But then water nixies found me and took me to a fairie court. The Unseelie court in fact." He chuckled as Jace paled._

_"The… Unseelie… Queen… helped… you?" He choked out, looking shocked._

_"Jace, what's wrong?" Clary anxiously grabbed at Jace's arm. "How are the Unseelie different from the Seelie Court?" Clary remembered her first encounter with the Seelie Queen: how Jace spoke to her with caution; how Clary was tricked into drinking the faerie juice; how Jace had to kiss her because the Seelie Queen thought she was doing him a favor._

_"The Unseelie Court is the opposite of who we met before Simon was Turned. They are purly evil and seldom help nayone. They don't disguise their harm as a form of help. They don't dance the night away; they kill whenever they are found. No mundane has ever seen them and lived." Jace said coldly._

_"That's right angel boy. Now since all is revealed, I might as well get my revenge now." Sebastian tapped the hilt of another dagger in his weapons belt. Since Jace pulled Clary out of the way, they were much farther from the window than a while ago. Clare swore in her head as Sebastian grinned evilly and raised the second dagger._

* * *

**A/N: First Chapter. I have the whole story in my head already. I just divided it into chapters. Probably gonna be 3. :D R & R please. Oh yeah. the Alec and Isabelle scene will be in the next chapter. Au revoir!  
**

**-Lexa.  
**


	2. The Lightwoods intervene

**Chapter twoooo! Everyone give a hand to our favorite sibling pair: ALEC AND ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD. Woohoo! Oh by the way, if I italicize something, it means that it's a flashback. If it's bold, it's an A/N. got it? Get it? Good. :)) Thanks for all the reviews guys! R & R this one too please. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any TMI characters. They belong to Ms. Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**

"_Clary! Clary Fray! Clarissa Fairchild!" _

_Isabelle's scream came from the hallway. Sebastian turned around. The Lightwood children's return was unexpected. Clary gasped and Jace's eyes widened by a bit. "Mother and Father sent us home early. Alec was getting homesick. Alicante was getting boring." Clary, Jace and Sebastian could see Isabelle's shadow coming closer._

"_Hello? Is anyone home?" Isabelle was getting closer. They could hear her heels clacking on the floor. Her shadow turned to face the room and there stood Isabelle Lightwood with a look of incredulous shock on her face. Clary followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at Sebastian who's dagger was pointed towards Clary and Jace's direction. With a wild shriek, Izzy threw herself at Sebastian. Her action threw him off balance and unto the bed. She threw punches at him left and right. Suddenly Izzy screamed and fell off Sebastian and landed on the floor, blood dripping on her arm. Sebastian got up from the bed with a bloody lip. _

"_You stupid bitch. I might as well take revenge on you now for taking off my hand." Sebastian drew closer to Isabelle who was frozen with fear. She didn't even bother getting the whip that was coiled at the side of her waist. But before Sebastian could even raise the blood stained knife, Izzy's older brother came into the doorway with his bow and arrow. Alec gasped at the site of Izzy on the floor, holding her cut arm, with Clary behind Jace who was shielding her. Sebastian's eyes were still on Isabelle. As quick as an arrow itself, Alec grabbed one from behind him, set it into the bow and shot it through the air. At the last moment, Sebastian hastily stepped aside, but not enough. The arrow didn't hit his back as it should have but instead it deeply grazed his arm which caused him to yelp. Sebastian growled and faced Alec. Alec moved to the side on the defensive. He and Sebastian circled each other like two lions fighting for territory. Sebastian smiled an evil smile and tensed. _

"_Clary, Jace, go!" Alec shouted without looking at the pair as Sebastian threw himself at him. Jace grabbed Clary's arm and ran them through the door leaving the Lightwoods with Sebastian. Together, they ran down the hallway and Jace pulled Clary into the Weapons room. _

Clary had been thinking about their escape as she heard some faint talking. "Seraph blades, Angel knives, whips…" Jace muttered to himself grabbing the said weapons. He threw a few of them at Clary whose training runes kicked in and enabled her to grab all of them at an instant.

"Thank god he decided to attack after I started training." Clary stroked the length of one of the seraph blades. "Azariel." The blade Clary was stroking lit up like a star. She looked over at Jace who was watching her from the weapons table where she was first introduced to the seraph blades. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Jace, what's wrong?"

He just shook his head and leaned in. Clary closed her eyes and got up on her tip toes. Jace brushed her lips with his. Clary reached up and put one hand around his neck and another through his golden hair. It was silky and fine just as it was the first time they kissed in the green house. Clary felt his arms go around her waist and hold her recklessly close. She started to feel light headed from the lack of air. Sadly, she had to break the kiss and lean against Jace so that she wouldn't fall. "Jace," She sighed.

"Clary, whatever happens, know that I love you and will never stop. Even if I have to face a hundred Behemoth demons just to prove it." Jace proclaimed in whispers.

"I know you do." Clary laughed. Jace half – smiled at her. But something from what he said caught her attention. "Jace, what do you mean by 'whatever happens'? Nothing's going to happen right? We'll defeat Sebastian won't we?"

Jace sighed, which only made Clary panic more. "Remember before the battle at Valentine's ship, when you asked me why we don't use Raziel's name when using our seraph blades?" Clary nodded so he continued. "It is because the use of his name gives ultimate power to the one who used it. Power I've never used in my life. It's dangerous, but I am willing to use anything to kill Sebastian."

Clary looked fearful. "Why can't we use regular angel names? Why use Raziel's?"

"He's part greater demon, Clary. Remember? The only way to kill a Greater Demon is to use a powerful weapon, hence using Raziel's name." Jace explained to her with only a little tinge of desperation in his voice. "Or are you just being protective of your older brother?" He smirked. Clary gasped and smacked his arm. "That's my girl." Jace ruffled her hair and looked serious once more. "Stick with me Clary. Whatever happens. you, stick with me." He commanded. His eyes were a blazing topaz instead of molten gold. Clary nodded and clasped her hand in his. Jace opened the door and looked outside. Seeing nothing, he and Clary ran out into the now dark hallway and into the front room.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter to go! I practically melted at that JacexClary part. :" aaaiii. Haha. R & R please. **

**-Lexa **


	3. New Powers The End

**Final Chapter. Final Scene. Final Moments. First ever finished Chapter story! Okay that totally ruined it. :)) oh well. Thanks for the reviews. R & R this one please. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any TMI characters. They belong to Ms. Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**

Clary and Jace cautiously stepped into the front room. There were no witchlight rune stones to light up the Institute so it was dark. Both Clary and Jace pulled out their witchlight stones and light instantly filled the room. Seeing as there was no one else, they hurried towards the elevator. Jace almost had his hands on the handle when a voice spoke from behind them.

"Leaving so soon, brother?"

Jace and Clary whirled around and saw the Sebastian was standing at the mouth of the hallway. He was still holding the kindjal dagger that was stained with blood. Seeing the blood on the dagger, Clary felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"What did you do to Alec and Izzy?" She said in barely more than a whisper.

"Let's just say that you won't be hearing from them in a while." Sebastian answered her with an evil grin. Jace growled. "Okay, okay, you got me. I was feeling lenient so I knocked them out and placed a sleeping rune on them." Sebastian laughed out loud. Jace looked murderous.

Sebastian clapped his hands together. "Well, let's get this show on the road."

He made a pushing motion towards Clary and Jace and it was as if some kind of energy or force hit them both and sent them flying in the air. Clary landed behind the couch whereas Jace landed on the coffee table. It broke in two pieces and Jace fell on the floor.

"Jace!" Clary shrieked. She made a movement to move towards him but Sebastian got there first.

"SHUT UP!" Sebastian pointed a finger at her and she was immediately silenced. Clary gasped but no sound came. She clutched at her throat and looked at Jace with a horrified expression. Jace groaned and got up from the floor, holding a seraph blade.

"Jahoel." Jace muttered and the seraph blade lit up. "What in the Angel's name was that?"

Sebastian smirked. "Oh nothing. Just a new power the Unseelie court gave me."

Sebastian walked around Jace who was keeping his eyes on Clary who was still gasping although there wasn't any sound coming from her. "You see, the Unseelie and I have something in common."

Jace looked at him and scoffed. "Oh really? And what's that? Being half-witted and half demon?"

"SHUT. UP." Sebastian flicked his hand with each word and Jace was thrown off his feet with twice the amount of force. He landed against the wall and lay crumpled on the floor. "No, dear brother. It's our love of power. Just like with father." Jace got up from the floor, the dent on the wall visible from where he hit it. Sebastian was smug. "Aren't you going to fight me, angel boy? Or will I have to hurt my own sister to do it?"

To Jace's disbelief, Sebastian raised his hands and Clary rose along with it. She looked terrified. "You have 2 choices. A, I can slam her into the wall, just like what I did to you or B, I can throw her out the window." Sebastian moved his hands again in a throwing motion which nearly made Clary hit the glass. She screamed or tried to scream when she stopped, barely an inch from the high window. Jace moved to get to her but was thrown back by another one of Sebastian's powers.

"tsk, tsk. Bad move Jace. One step and she dies." Sebastian put Clary – who was now unconscious – on the couch. Jace stared. "What did you do to her?" He said in a barely more than a whisper. "Same as what I did to Alec and Isabelle. Idiots." Sebastian laughed. "Now. Let's begin, shall we?" Sebastian grinned.

"But you have to swear. Swear on the Angel that you wouldn't harm her." Jace motioned to the sleeping Clary.

"Yeah, yeah. I swear on the Angel, I won't harm Clarissa Morgenstern. Good enough or will I have to promise more nonsense." Sebastian was growing impatient. Jace just shook his head and got into a fighting position. Sebastian did the same. "And a one, a two, a thr –"

Jace lunged forward with the seraph blade, catching Sebastian off guard. He stepped aside at the last moment and just like with Alec, the seraph blade gave him a shallow scratch. "DAMN IT." Sebastian cursed. Clutching his bleeding arm, he turned to see Jace a few feet away watching him cautiously.

"Aw. Did poor Jonathan get himself a booboo?" Jace laughed as he watched Sebastian scowl. Suddenly his laughter was cut off as Sebastian made a sweeping motion with his hands. Jace was sent sprawling on the floor, as it was Sebastian's turn to laugh. "You, pretentious asshole. Did you really think you could harm me that easily?" As Jace made to get up, Sebastian forced him to sit down on the floor. "Wait, I want to show you something." Sebastian rolled up his sleeve, the sleeve that was cut by Jace's seraph blade. The part where he was supposedly scratched was unmarked except for a faded pink line. Jace looked shock. "What the - ?"

"The Unseelie court gave me a few powers before I left them. One of the powers was the power to heal immediately." Sebastian rolled his sleeve down and looked at Jace with his hate – filled dark eyes. "Jealous?"

"Nope." Jace made a popping sound on the "p". Sebastian smile turned into a frown. "Enough with the antics. Get up!" He pulled Jace on his feet and kicked him in the abdomen, hard enough to make Jace double over. Jace groaned and dropped to his knees. He was so out of breath, he was seeing stars. Sebastian laughed. "Weak. No wonder father hated you. Get up, Jace!"

Jace swallowed back the bile that threatened to come out. Feeling like he was going to pass out, he got up and turned to face Sebastian, his golden eyes burning with hate. Somewhere within him, he knew he had to kill the dark boy now, but the other side wanted to see him scream and plea, begging for mercy as he tortured him. Feeling the pleasure from seeing him in pain was delicious to Jace. Seeing Sebastian scream from being repeatedly whipped, being repeatedly scratched with the dagger… Jace looked at him and smiled evilly. His topaz eyes met the dark onyx ones and saw that Sebastian was ready, ready for the kill. But no, Jace can't have that. He had to save Clary. He had to go get Alec and Isabelle. The sudden desperation to save his family brought him back to reality. But not before he felt a strange tingling sensation that erupted all over his body. He suddenly felt calm even if Sebastian had knocked him down once more and put the dagger on his chest.

"Had enough…" Sebastian growled as he pushed the dagger a millimeter into Jace's chest the same way he did in the valley, back in Idris. "Of life?" Jace met his eyes. He felt a strange surge of power go through him and used it to push Sebastian off him. Sebastian gasped. "How the hell did you do that?"

Jace shrugged. "I'm part angel. I have powers too." Sebastian growled and flew at Jace, but not before Jace created a ball of some sort of force that vibrated with so much energy, enough to kill a person. "Raziel." He said, and pushed the "ball" towards Sebastian's chest. As it hit him, or went _through _him, it took a form of a swirling white mist "ball" with black streaks on it. Sebastian's face was a mask of surprise. He looked at Jace with dark eyes and opened his mouth to say something but not before he burst into flames. In less than five seconds, he was already gone with no trace. No pile of ash on the floor, no swirling balls of energy. Jace heard someone moan and he looked behind him. Clary was rubbing her eyes and was trying to get up. Jace sprinted towards her and kneeled on the floor. He took hold of Clary's hands and held them in his scarred ones. She gasped and threw herself into his arms. Jace stroked her flaming red hair.

"Sssh, it's alright. He's gone." Jace said as he kissed the top of Clary's head. She sighed with relief. Jace pulled back and held her chin with one hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. But what happened? I remember almost hitting the window, and then nothing." Clary's voice was shaking with relief. She pulled her chin out of his hold and pushed herself closer to his embrace. "How about you? Did he hurt you bad?" She asked noticing a small stain of blood on his white shirt where the dagger hit him.

"Nothing unmanageable." Jace shrugged and Clary buried her face in his shoulder. She pulled herself up and kissed the edge of his jaw. Sensing what she wanted, Jace leaned down and brushed her lips with his gently. He felt her smile and put her hands around his neck. He traced the line of her jaw, close to the edge of her lips. Clary laughed, and Jace smirked. Just then they heard noises coming from the hallway. It was the sound of footsteps – running footsteps. It wasn't long until the Lightwoods were standing in the doorway looking around with cautious eyes. Both Alec and Izzy were holding weapons in each hand.

"It's okay, guys. He's gone." Jace called over to them. Isabelle turned them and exhaled. "You're sure?" She asked. "Yes. I am very sure." Jace nodded. Isabelle smiled and ran towards Jace and Clary. Both were startled when Izzy grabbed them into a bone – cracking hug.

"Ow! Izzy! I – can't – breathe!" Clary choked from Izzy's bear hug. Alec tapped Izzy from behind. "Iz, you have to let go. Jace is already turning blue." Izzy giggled and dropped the two on the floor. Jace got up and inhaled deeply. "I CAN BREATHE!"

Clary laughed out loud. Jace smirked and held out a hand. Clary grabbed it and was pulled up from the floor.

Alec spoke. "So, how did you defeat him, Jace? He's part Greater Demon after all." Jace shrugged. "It's from the Angel blood, I suppose. Some kind of energy force." Alec nodded and walked towards the elevator. "I'm going to Magnus. I'll see you guys later!" And with that, he left the room. Izzy looked towards Clary and Jace. "I'm going to Simon's. We'll go to this club I want to try out later okay, Clary?" Clary nodded. "Sure, Iz." Isabelle nodded and waved to the two. She too, went to the elevator and just like with Alec, she left the room. Finally alone, Jace turned to face Clary.

"I want to show you something." He grabbed her by the hand and took them to the window Clary almost smashed through. He pulled at the latch and opened the window. Clary looked outside. The sunset had just begun. _Beautiful._ Clary thought. Her hands itched to draw the beautiful scenery of her home – of New York. Jace stepped onto the window sill and held out his hand to Clary. She looked at it surprised and Jace said: "It's up on the roof. C'mon. I won't drop you." Clary gulped and held onto his hand, trying to ignore how high they were. Jace put his hands around her waist and pulled her up. Clary scrambled to get a hold on the gargoyles and stones. Jace pushed her up, higher, until they got to the flat roof of the Institute. Clary looked around her. The view of New York was even better from up there. She could see almost the whole city. The buildings, the clubs, the East river, _everything_ – it just took her breath away. Jace cleared his throat which made Clary turn expectantly at him. Standing beside Jace was the motorcycle he took from the hotel Dumort. Jace took her hand and got on the bike, putting Clary behind him. "Hold on tight, Clarissa." As Clary tightened her grip around his waist, he twisted the handle and the bike growled with life. The sun was barely still up but the city was already ablaze with lights. Clary was busy admiring the city and the stars when she noticed that the buildings looked as if they were moving. _Oh no._ She gulped. This was the third time she rode the motorcycle with Jace but surprisingly, she wasn't feeling sick or dizzy. Looking down again, she saw their reflection on the east river. She saw traces of scale, fins and hair rising towards the surface. It wasn't long till she saw two mermaids swimming, and smiling at her. "Hello Clarissa!" they said though their voices sounded so beautiful, Clary thought it sounded more like singing. Jace turned towards the mermaids and winked. With a wave at the two of them, the mermaids dove into the water and did not resurface.

"Jace, where are we going?" Clary called over the noise of the motorcycle. Jace just shook his head, and looked straight ahead. Clary followed his gaze and hugged herself closer to Jace's back. He smelled like soap, sweat, and maybe a bit coppery because of the blood but that didn't matter. This was Jace. This was _her_ Jace. Clary looked over Jace's shoulder and joined him in admiring the beauty of the orange sunset.

_**THE END.

* * *

**_

**A/N: omg. Finished! Sorry if the ending sucked. :)) The fight between Jace and Sebastian was inspired by the movie "Covenant." Great movie, I swear [on the angel] =)))) weeh. Anyways, R & R. I'm going to update the Clarissa Fairchild story soon. Buh bye! **

**-Lexa. **


End file.
